Meant for Lovers
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Ficclet related to my "Nightmares, Dreams and Realities" series, set before "Into the Void". Previous parts of the series don't really need to be read. Rogue thinks about New Years and couples. Kitty/Pete r&r please!


Title: Meant for Lovers  
Author: Natalia Vronsky  
Part: 1/1   
Rated: PG  
Summary: Evo. fic. Ficclet related to my "Nightmares, Dreams and Realities" series, set before "Into the Void". Previous parts of the series don't really need to be read. Rogue thinks about New Years and couples. Kitty/Pete  
Dedication: Happy New Years, Kelsey, I hope you enjoy it.   
Disclaimer: Marvel owns all. I make no money off this etc.   
Archive: You archived my stuff before? Ya don't need to ask if you want this. Otherwise, just let me know where it's headed before putting it up anywhere.   
Feedback: Pretty please?  
  
There were plenty of holidays that just weren't made for single people. Rogue knew for a fact that New Years was probably one of the worst for singles.   
  
Everywhere she looked there were pairs. Happy couples who went out for a glorious night out on the town... that ended with a passionate kiss at the strike of twelve and probably led to much, much more afterwards.   
  
Though, Rogue didn't really care much for the nookie part, she wouldn't mind having someone to snuggle with every once in a while... or at least for the handful of holidays that was reserved for couples.   
  
Speaking of which, Pete had cornered Kitty and was hanging a spring of leftover mistletoe over her head. "How 'bout a kiss, Luv?"  
  
"Riiight. In front of everyone?" She hissed, squirming away from him.   
  
"Then we could slip out for a bit." He tugged gently on her arm, pulling her out to the garden. Kitty let herself be led out by him, gazing up at him adoringly.   
  
Of course he was her dream come true. Handsome, smart, funny for the most part, sweet to her and only her. The only glitch with their would be romance was of course Pete's age. No one in their right mind would stand for it.   
  
Kitty's parents would have to be notified. Pete would probably be forced to leave. If Kitty didn't have to leave as well, she'd probably be grounded. She'd be miserable.   
  
That's why Rogue didn't tell. She cared about Kitty. She didn't want to see the one person she could really call her friend, hurt.   
  
Rogue walked over to the doors that the two had exited from. She shut the French doors and started to pull the long drapes shut just to be on the safe side. Pete wasn't exactly Mr. Discrete around the others.   
  
They hadn't gotten too far, still in plain view, and they were already making out. Kitty's body was pressed tightly against his. Her arms clinging to his neck as though he were her lifeline.   
  
Their faces seemed to be blurs, Kitty's bright lipstick smearing onto Pete's lips. Rogue looked at them sadly for a second. She wished... oh, how she wished she wasn't cursed with her mutation for even just a minute.   
  
"Whatcha starin' at, Stripes?" Logan's growl made Rogue jump. Standing shakily in front of the window she tried to come up with something that would satisfy the one person who could probably tell just by scent just what Pete and Kitty were doing.   
  
"Just lookin' at the sky. Heard there were supposed ta be fireworks at midnight." She said in a calm tone.   
  
The sniff he took was visible, one eyebrow arching. "Humph." Then he stalked over to a leather arm chair, plopping onto it.   
  
Rogue took a sigh of relief and was about to shut the drapes completely when Kitty walked in. Her lips were devoid of her usual lipstick, but they were a much brighter shade of pink than normal. That certain "just kissed rotten" color. "Hey." She smiled. "It's almost time, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great. I so wouldn't wanna miss this." Everyone gathered in the center of the room. The TV in the background echoed their count.   
  
"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Pete walked in from the front hall, free of all traces of his make-out session with Kitty. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"  
  
Kitty hugged Rogue tightly. Rogue allowed the embrace for a half a second before shoving Kitty away. She moved away from the group and watched Jean kiss Scott lightly on his lips. Scott blushed and looked around the room uncomfortably. Logan looked much the same when Ororo kissed his cheek.   
  
Her eyes fixed on Kitty, who made the rounds hugging and kissing people. When she reached Pete, her face grew as red as a tomato. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek softly. They gazed at each other with that sickeningly sweet lovey-dovey look.   
  
Rogue leaned against the wall. Yup. New Years was definitely one of those days meant for lovers.  
  
Review... please! Thank you. :) 


End file.
